The invention relates generally to turbomachines and, more particularly, to arrangement of blades in turbomachines so as to reduce noise during operation.
Gas turbine engine manufacturers are faced with the problem of developing new ways of effectively reducing noise. One of the common noise sources includes noise generated by the turbomachinery within the gas turbine engine. The turbomachinery noise results from a relative motion of adjacent sets of blades, typical of those found in compressors (including fans) and turbines. For example, a compressor comprises multiple bladed stages, each stage including a rotatable blade row and possibly a stationary blade row. It has long been recognized that in turbomachines one of the principal noise sources is the interaction between the wakes of upstream blades and downstream blades during operation. This wake interaction results in noise at the upstream blade passing frequency and at its harmonics, as well as broadband noise covering a wide spectrum of frequencies.
One of the commonly used methods to reduce the wake interaction noise is to increase the axial spacing between adjacent sets of blades. This modification provides space for the wake to dissipate before reaching the downstream set of blades, resulting in less noise. However, increased spacing of blades in turbomachines increases axial length of the machine leading to more weight, aerodynamic performance losses, and/or installation and space requirements.
Therefore, an improved means of reducing the wake interaction noise is desirable.